


One Night Stand?

by kayethespade



Series: Kiari Ryder [7]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, First Time, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity, Or not, Secretly a Virgin, like they just finished finally hooking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: Kiari and Liam finally hook up, but now she has to get back to her quarters. Fun times.





	One Night Stand?

Kiari closed her eyes to just let the sensation roll over her. It was so different from years of quietly getting off alone. She felt Liam's hand on her cheek, warm and soft. Unconsciously, she leaned into it.

"Hey, you okay?"

She opened her eyes into his. "Yeah. Just overwhelmed. Holy shit that was nice."

He helped her clean up the sticky liquids. She combed through her normally straight hair with her fingers and hunted around for her bra. There was no saving her lipstick, and her eyeliner was a mess. This suddenly felt too weird.

"I should probably...y'know," she mumbled.

"No, no, Kiari. It's fine. Take however long you need."

"Okay good. And um, just so you know and this doesn't awkwardly come out later." She pointed to him with nervous finger pistols. "You were my first."

Liam blinked. "Oh my god."

"Please don't turn this thing into an undeserved big deal," she sighed. Kiari tugged her shirt over her head to avoid eye contact.

"It's really not a big deal. My thought is just...how?" Liam asked. She raised an eyebrow at him. "How did nobody want to be with you?"

Kiari giggled to herself. "Short version: dad's a hardass. Long version: I was too much of a hardass in high school for relationships. And then I went straight into the Alliance post-high school. Not a lot of time for touchy feely things."

Liam shook his head and scrounged around for a fresher pair of briefs. "Huh. You must have really liked school."

"Sibling rivalry did wonders for my grades and horrors for my social life. He won in grades in the end, but I won in basic training. Who's laughing now," she joked.

"So. Was I good?"

"Yes, Liam. You were good. You certainly knew what you were doing in the...doing," Kiari sighed. They laughed at each other.

"And just so we're clear...one night is one night. I'm a big boy-"

"You sure are," she muttered.

"Alright that one was good. Well done. Still, I won't get clingy. That's the last thing you need. But I won't run either. So maybe we keep this in mind for the future? No pressure." Liam looked at her expectantly, and all she wanted to do in that moment was make him smile.

"We both have a lot going on to say the least. But...yeah. Let's not close that door. Call me sentimental."

"Glad to hear I exceeded expectations enough for a shot."

"Yeah yeah. Now where did my pants go?" Ever the utilitarian. Liam tossed hers over and continued the hunt for his.

"This nervousness right here? Most normal I've felt since I came to Andromeda," he said.

"Glad I could help. Scarf. Lord knows I need it now."

"Yeah...sorry about that."

He'd spent a good seven or eight minutes on her neck and chest just for the hell of it, not that she'd minded. Kiari rolled her eyes and found her scarf behind the couch. Her jacket had come off to lay beneath her, so that left her with just her shoes to put on. Fully clothed, she stretched tall once and shook it out.

"Yes, I can tell you're stricken with regret. Heh. Never had to worry about it before," she mused. "What time is-oh shit we have half an hour to Aya. I have to get slightly less sweaty. I saved a big important person and have to look all put together and shit."

Liam chuckled a little at her panic. Kiari deadpanned towards him. He smiled, and she didn't want to admit to the heat rushing to her face.

"Put a shirt on already." The words were serious, but the pure light in her eyes gave her away.

"Fine. Go get ready, Ryder."

Kiari headed out the door and immediately regretted it.

"Hey, Pathfinder! Some of us have actual work to do," Gil called from up top. "Try to keep it down next time."

"A true walk of shame, Ryder," Vetra teased.

"Congrats, kid!" Drack called from across the Tempest.

Kiari turned over her shoulder to look at Liam grimly. He flashed a sheepish grin.

"I was that loud? You could have warned me! Told me that I was reaching maximum noise capacity for the terrible soundproofing down here," she said. "My place next time."

"Agreed."

She took the terrible jokes in stride and headed back to her room. As she strolled by the medbay, Lexi almost stopped her to ask how it went. Kiari promptly ignored her and carried on. As soon as the door closed, SAM's terminal activated.

"Ryder. May I ask you something about your rendevoux with-"

"You may not." Kiari flopped onto her bed in frustration.


End file.
